Max and Ruby's Boating Adventure
by Deviant Crew
Summary: The Piazzas and Roger's Cousin invite Max and Ruby to go boating, but things get a little crazy.


"Hello, Bunny Scouts." Ruby and Max finally appear to the meeting. Max and me, Ruby, have rustled fur, water soaking them from head to toe, and a few bruises.

"Wow! What happened to you, Ruby?" Louise asks in shock.

"Well, it's a long story..." I explain.

"Please, Ruby?" Louise asks.

"Alright, gather around. Well, this is the story of me and Max's first day on the Lake. Me and Max were invited to go with Mr. and Mrs. Piazza, Roger, and his cousin, Danny. We got all packed up and were on the way there..." I begin to tell the story as I flash back to the moment.

* * *

"There yet?" Max asks.

"No, we're not there yet, Max." I answers.

"But we're close." Mr. Piazza adds.

"For goodness sake, please stop saying that. You asked that five times already." Danny grumbles. Max looks at Danny as he turns around to stare at the kid. Max gets a good look at his black fur, worn out swim trunks, and Skull Shirt. He puts in his MP3 Player and ignores Max.

A few minutes pass since then, and we finally are there.

"That's odd..." Mr. Piazza scratches his head.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Piazza asks.

"No one's here." Mr. Piazza answers.

"Uh-huh." Roger agrees.

"Will we still be able to go?" I ask.

"Uh-huh." Roger answers.

"Lake!" Max points

"I know, doesn't it look so peaceful?" I ask.

"Let's get this boat in already." Danny says impatiently.

So everyone works together to get the boat in.

"Alright, everyone in?" Mrs. Piazza asks.

We all nod.

"Let's go!" Mr. Piazza starts up the boat and we go off. We get to the place, and we unpack. After that, we have some fun. Me and Max made a sand castle, we all went out tubing, and ate lunch. Everything was going great, until I felt something.

"Was that...?" I look up to see dark clouds in the sky.

"Uh-uh." Roger takes cover under the shade.

"Rain!" Max hollers.

"Everyone, pack up before it gets..." Mrs. Piazza was about to say, before the rain started pouring hard.

"Let's go!" Danny is commanding everyone. "Get your rear in gear!"

We were able to pack up and go off. "Hold on tight!" Mr. Piazza drives off at high speed.

"Ow, ow!" The rain starts to hurt a little when we go fast.

We go off a big wave and catch some air. I turn to see Max fly through the air. He begins to scream my name as he splashes into the water.

"Max! He can't swim!" I dive into the water and look for him. I see him sinking, running out of air. I grab him and bring him back up to the surface.

"You're safe with me." I hold onto him tight as the boat U-turns to get us.

"Hop back in!" Mrs. Piazza helps us up.

"Alright, let's keep going." Mr. Piazza drives off again and we finally reach the dock.

"As long as there is no thunder, we will be..." Mr. Piazza can't finish his sentence once again as they all hear a boom.

"We don't have much time!" Mrs. Piazza explains.

"What is wrong with thunder?" I ask.

"Where there's thunder, there's lightning. Water can attract lightning very easily. If a lightning bolt strikes the lake, we're all in big trouble! Didn't you go to school? It's simple elemental characteristics!" Danny yells.

"Now, be nice Danny!" Mr. Piazza says as they begin to link the boat to the car.

"Uh-huh." Roger agrees.

"Everyone in!" They link up the boat and we all drive off.

"I can't believe this. Every single time we go, it goes perfectly fine. Now that little Roger here decided to bring his baby friends, everything is ruined. What a mess these two troublemakers have made! These two kids are not worth protecting!" Danny screams.

"Ruby just saved her brother's life." Roger explains.

"After he recklessly fell in, because he wasn't holding on! Him and his older sister will never be worth anything!" Danny yells.

"I have had just about enough of you putting everyone else down, Danny! You are not allowed to go on another boating trip again!" Mr. Piazza scolds.

"What? You can't do that! You aren't my parents!" Danny yells back. When they start fighting, I have this strange feeling. I've been in this situation before. Suddenly, I remember...

_"Honey, why don't you stop for directions? I can't see anything in this rainstorm!" A familiar mother figure talks._

_"Mom, is anything wrong?" Past Me asks._

_"No, sweetie. We have everything under control." My father answers._

_"I think you really need to..."_

_"Look out!" Past Me points at a car incoming..._

"Stop the car!" I scream.

The car comes to a stop right before an incoming car passes by.

"Ruby..." Mr. Piazza stares in shock.

"You just saved us from an accident." Mrs. Piazza answers.

"I... I did?" I don't even remember doing it.

"Uh-huh!" Roger gives a thumbs up.

"Ruby!" Max cheers.

"I... I was wrong. You are something special, kid. I can tell you are lucky quite a bit." Danny smirks.

"Dry up!" Max points outside his window to show the road drying up.

"Well then, let's all go home." Mr. Piazza drives off and takes me and my brother home.

I finish up the story with everyone clapping.

"That story was amazing!" Louise says.

"Did that actually happen?" Valerie asks.

"All of it. If you don't believe me, Max took pictures." Ruby pulls the pictures out of Max's Overall pocket. Everyone gasps at awe of the pictures.

* * *

The End

I hope you enjoyed. I really enjoy Max and Ruby. I would like to thank Baby Show Story Teller for inspiring the idea for the background story. Please review. :)


End file.
